lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Link, the Hero of the Wild (DetectiveSky612)
The Hero of the Wild - the version of Link occurring in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild - is one of the Legend of Zelda characters in LEGO Voidhoppers, appearing alongside Dusk in the Legend of Zelda Story Pack. Background Link was originally a commoner in Hyrule, but the Master Sword chose him to wield the sacred blade, causing Link to ascend to the top of Hyrulean society, and to be inducted into the ranks of the Champions, the chosen to participate in the final battle against Ganon. However, the plan went awry as Ganon took control of the mechanical army Hyrule was planning to use, and destroyed the kingdom. The Champions all died sealed inside their giant war machines (known as Divine Beasts), and Link and Zelda escaped into the wilds, running to Fort Hateno. Here, Link went toe-to-toe with an army of Guardians, and died giving Zelda time to run away. Zelda took the Master Sword to the Great Deku Tree to protect it until Link returned, his body having been placed into the Shrine of Resurrection upon the Great Plateau. Fast-forward 100 years, and Hyrule is but a shadow of the kingdom it used to be. Link awakens from the Shrine of Resurrection, remembering nothing. He meets an old man on the Plateau, who teaches him how to survive in this harsh new world by scavenging for weapons and food, and sends Link off to defeat Ganon and reclaim the Divine Beasts. World The Mandala: Hyrule (The Legend of Zelda World) Abilities * Acrobatics * Glide Puzzles * Weapon Switch ** Master Sword & Guardian Shield *** Sword Switches *** Spinjitzu (Mapped to X as a Charge Attack) *** Laser Deflector ** Lizal Tri-Boomerang & Guardian Shield *** Boomerang Switches *** Spinjitzu (Same as Master Sword) *** Laser Deflector ** Iron Sledgehammer *** Cracked LEGO ** Traveller's Bow (Hold A to Switch Arrows) *** Precision Targets *** Regular Arrows **** Pole Vault *** Fire Arrows **** Ice Melting *** Ice Arrows **** Fire Extinguish *** Bomb Arrows **** Silver LEGO *** Shock Arrows **** Electricity Switches *** Ancient Arrows **** Demon LEGO ** Stasis Rune *** Time Slow Spaces *** Can be used to freeze an enemy in place - but be careful, it has a cooldown time! ** Lightscale Trident *** Tough Sword Switches ** Korok Leaf *** No puzzle abilities, but can be used to buffet enemies and loose LEGO bricks with wind, knocking them over ** Spring-Loaded Hammer & Guardian Shield *** Sends enemies flying at the end of a combo! *** Laser Deflector *** Spinjitzu (Same as Master Sword) Quotes Link reacts with voiced-over existing quotes from Dimensional Links. These in particular may take some time to compile seeing as how the Hero of the Wild has not been added to the story yet. Trivia * This Link's nickname has not yet been decided, though a poll was held to help determine it. I personally voted for "Rune", but will leave it up to the author to make the final decision. Category:Characters Category:Customs by DetectiveSky612 Category:Custom characters by DetectiveSky612 Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:The Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Sword Switch Category:Acrobatics Category:Glide Category:Weapon Switch Category:Laser Deflector Category:Boomerang Category:Spinjitzu Category:Super Strength Category:Target Category:Pole Vault Category:Melt Ice Category:Silver LEGO Blowup Category:Electricity Category:Time Stop Category:Red Demon Brick Smash Category:Tough Sword Switch